herofandomcom-20200223-history
Guapo
Guapo is a supporting character in Ferdinand. He is voiced by former American Football Quarterback, Peyton Manning and Jet Jurgensmeyer voiced young Guapo, who also voices Stinky Peterson from Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie. Appearance He is a big, handsome bull, whose body shape looks quite similar to Ferdinand’s, except he is shorter in height than Ferdinand. Guapo has black and brown-red skin, a brawny physique and brown eyes. A distinctive feature of Guapo’s is his set of straight, shiny white teeth. He has a charming smile and an expressive face. He has cream horns and a squarish jaw. The fur on his head is shaped towards the front. Personality When he is stressed too much, Guapo wants to vomit or he to faint. He is often bullied by Valiente. Notably Guapo is best friends with Bones. He is rambunctious, determined, sensitive and confident. Guapo tends to get extremely nervous during big events to the point where he gets very nauseous, often saying- "Oh mama". He is also brave, arrogant, vain, naive and insecure. Role in film When Ferdinand is ridiculed by his fellow calves Bones, Guapo, and Valiente for being non-confrontational and his tendency to smell and protect flowers. Years later, Ferdinand finds that Bones, Guapo, and Valiente have also grown up and have been joined by a Scottish bull named Angus and a silent but intimidating bull named Maquina. One day, a legendary but egotistical bullfighter named El Primero arrives at Casa del Toro to choose the biggest, strongest, and most aggressive bull to fight with before he retires. When the bulls fail to impress him on the first try, Guapo is suddenly taken to a nearby slaughterhouse. When Valiente and Ferdinand discover that Guapo is still alive, and Ferdinand questions Valiente's courage after Valiente refuses to help him rescue Guapo. When Ferdinand tries to save Guapo, he accidentally activates a series of deadly contraptions, but with the help of a now-friendlier Valiente, they escape the slaughterhouse and the bulls, Lupe, the hedgehogs and a red bunny rabbit steal the training area's company truck to escape, resulting in the owner of Casa del Toro, Moreno and his employees giving chase to them after Primero threatens to fight Moreno if not the bull in the ring. The animals try desperately to lose the humans and wind up at Atocha train station in Madrid that Ferdinand sees as his ticket back to Nina. When the bulls push a small railroad cart to catch the train back to Nina's home, Ferdinand sacrifices himself so the other bulls can escape (except for Lupe, who stays behind in shock after Ferdinand's act) and is captured by Moreno and his employees. He and other bulls arrive, thinking they’re too late to save Ferdinand, but instead witness Ferdinand making history as the first bull to ever make it out of a bullfight alive by being himself. He and others are joined to Ferdinand and live in Nina's farm. The film ends with Ferdinand, his bull friends, and Lupe watching the sunset over Ronda from a field of flowers. Gallery FerdinandClip1.jpg|Young Guapo and Bones FerdinandClip3.jpg|Guapo starting to stressed FerdinandClip10.jpg FerdinandClip11.jpg|Guapo faints Squad_in_bus.jpg FerdinandClip9.jpg Oh,_Ferdinand!.png Young_Guapo_Smile.png Trivia *Guapo in Spanish means handsome. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Rivals Category:Casanova Category:Cowards Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Gentle Giants